


Green eyed wolf

by Nika27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Derek, Hurt Derek, Scott is a Bad Friend, Wolf Derek, dumb Scott
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika27/pseuds/Nika27
Summary: Scott se vrací zpět do práce pro zapomenutý mobil a cestou srazí vlka.





	Green eyed wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Krátká ale snad se bude líbit :)  
> Povídka byla originálně napsaná již před 2-3 lety, ale až teď je poprvé zveřejněna :)  
> Předem se omlouvám za případné chyby, nemám beta-readera a já už to znám tak nazpaměť, že tam žádné chyby už nevidím ať to čtu kolikrát chci :)

Nad Beacone Hills zářil Měsíc v úplňku. Město zelo prázdnotou. Jen pár opozdilců se vracelo domů z práce či zábavy. Jediný Scott se vracel znovu do práce na veterinární kliniku pro zapomenutý mobil.  
Právě projíždí lesem kousek od kliniky v Stilesově autě, které si půjčil na rande s Alison, které stejně nestihl díky vážnímu případu v ordinaci, při které musel asistovat doktoru Deatonovi. A teď se ještě musel vracet celou tu dálku od jeho domu, kde zjistil, že postrádá mobil, až do ordinace.  
„Zatracená práce!!!“ začal nadávat Scott, když se marně snažil najít klíčky od ordinace v kapse. Už odbočoval na příjezdovou cestu k ordinaci. Nemohl je po hmatu pořád najít. Začal šátrat pravou rukou pod palubní desku, když konečně! Ucítil ledový dotek kovu na špičce prstu, ale nedosáhl na ně tak, aby si je mohl přitáhnout. Sklonil se tedy hlouběji do auta a očima zpozoroval klíče.  
„Mám vás!“ jásá Scott. Bere klíče a vrací se do správné polohy za volantem, když přijde náraz! Auto prudce narazí a řidič rychle dupe na brzdu. Rozhlíží se, ale nikde nikoho nevidí. Už je přímo u kliniky. Vystoupí a ucítí to. Pach krve. Někoho srazil. Ale koho? Pach je povědomý ale přitom neznámí. Jde před auto a tam to spatří.  
Vlk.  
Musel přiběhnout zleva a skočit mu přímo pod kola.  
Celý černý vlk. Proto mu pach přišel povědomý, technicky vzato jsou příbuzní. Scott rychle přiskočí k zraněnému zvířeti. Je si jistý, že i kdyby bylo zvíře při vědomí a snažilo se bránit, tak jemu neublíží. Vždyť on je tady alfa!  
Jemně položí ruku na jeho bok. Dýchá. Vtom se zvíře probere. Vyděšeně otočí hlavu na Scotta. Ten změní barvu svých očí na rudou, aby vlka uklidnil. Vlkovy jasně zelené oči se pomalu zavřou. Ví, že je v dobrých rukou. Hlava mu klesne zpět na asfalt. Scott opatrně zvedne vlka do náručí. Černé zvíře u toho slabě zakňučí. Musí mít velké bolesti.  
Opatrně s vlkem v náručí odemkl ordinaci a položil vlka na pult pro zraněná zvířata. Rychle prohlídne ordinaci. Když jeho zrak spadne přesně na to, co hledal – mobil odložený u umývadla. Rychle vytočí známé číslo.  
„ Doktore, tady Scott. Mám problém, srazil jsem vlka na silnici. Vypadá to s ním vážně. Vzal jsem ho do ordinace, můžete se sem co nejrychleji vrátit?“  
„A jak vypadá?“  
„No je černej, velkej…“  
„Scotte, já myslel po zdravotní stránce.“  
„Ah… promiňte. Dnes už toho na mě bylo moc. No krvácí, nenašel jsem zatím, odkud to teče, díky jeho barvě to jde špatně vidět, ale jak jsem ho nesl tak mám zakrvácené ruce i triko. Zřejmě krvácí z více ran. Vůbec bych se tomu nedivil po tom nárazu.“  
„Je při vědomí?“  
„Počkejte chvíli…“ Scott levou ruku položí pomalu na hlavu zraněného vlka. Přímo mezi uši. Jemně ho na tom místě pohladí. Vlk na chvíli otevře oči, ale zase je pomalu zavře.  
„Zatím jo, ale nevypadá, že to vydrží dlouho. Je hodně vyčerpaný.“  
„Dobře. Do deseti minut jsem tam. Zatím zkontroluj, jestli má zlomené nějaké kosti. Pokud ano, tak udělej rentgen.“  
„Dobře jdu na to.“  
Scott začal opatrně promačkávat vlkovi kosti.  
Po několika minutách vešel do ordinace doktor. Odloží bundu na věšák a rozhlédne se. V místnosti je jen vlk. Pomalu se přibližuje ke zvířeti ležícímu na stole.  
„Nebojte se. Před chvílí ztratil vědomí. Snažil jsem se ho probrat, ale nejde to.“ Scott právě vešel do místnosti s hotovými rentgenovými snímky. Doktor přistoupil i s nadálou opatrností k vlčím zádům. Položil ruku na jeho žebra a cítil, jak se mírně zdvihají.  
„Na to místo opatrně!“ varoval ho Scott. Deaton stáhl ruku zpět. „Má zlomená žebra…tady,“ podal doktorovi dva rentgenové snímky. Doktor je začal pozorně zkoumat.  
„Má taky zlomenou pravou přední nohu. Čtyři zlomená žebra dvě naražená a ta noha to bude ode mne, ale tady to,“ ukázal na prví snímek s žebry, „to mu srážka s autem neudělala. To byli lovci.“  
Deaton zvedl zrak od snímků na alfu s jasnými obavami.  
„Myslím tedy od pytláků, samozřejmě.“ upřesnil. Doktor se vrátil tedy zrakem ke snímkům.  
„Kolik jsi našel, Scotte kulek?“  
„Na snímku jsou dvě, ale může jich být víc.“  
Doktor odložil snímky a zběžně prohlídl vlka. Vlkodlak netrpělivě čekal na verdikt, který stále nepřicházel.  
„Půjdu se po těch pytlácích podívat. Třeba je aspoň trochu vyděsím, pokud je najdu.“  
„To je zbytečné. Ty rány po kulkách vypadají, že jsou starší. Ne moc. Tak den maximálně dva dny. Srážkou s tebou se akorát znovu otevřeli. Ti lovci tady nejsou. Měl pořádné štěstí v neštěstí, že si to namířil právě sem.“ Deaton pohladil spícího vlka po hlavě. „Běž domů, Scotte. Už je dost pozdě. Já se o něj postarám.“  
„Ale co když se probere? Mohl by vám ublížit!“ protestoval mladý vlkodlak. Veterinář se nad tím jen pousmál.  
„Ten vlk toho má za sebou hodně. Upřímně, je zázrak, že je naživu. Ty kulky co má v sobě nejsou malé ráže. Muselo to být z odstřelovačky a pak ta srážka s autem… ten se jen tak neprobere. Nemusíš mít strach, jdi domů a pořádně se vyspi.“  
Scott na to jen přikývl. Věnoval poslední pohled černému vlkovi a pak odešel z ordinace.  
Deaton si navlékl gumové rukavice, vzal dezinfekci a skalpel. V černé srsti se špatně hledali krvavé stopy a otvory po kulkách. Postupně našel celkem tři. Dvě v hrudníku, které ukázal rentgen s žebry, a třetí rána byla v pravém rameni přední končetiny. Na tu nohu se dlouho nepostavíš, chlapče, pomyslel si doktor nahlas. To probralo vlka z bezvědomí.  
Vlk nejdříve téměř souhlasně zakňučel, pak otevřel oči. Jemně zašilhal na muže stojícího před ním u jeho břicha. Neměl sílu zvednout hlavu. Deatona zradili jeho vlastní instinkty. Vůbec neuskočil. Místo toho se hluboce zahleděl do pronikavě zelených očí. Sklonil se blíž ke zvířeti a položil mu levou ruku mezi uši.  
„Ale tebe já přece znám, ne snad?“ Vlk mu v souhlasu zakňučel. Deaton prudce vstal a popadl skalpel.  
„Promiň, ale musím si to ověřit.“ Vlk jako by mu rozuměl každé slovo. Odvrátil hlavu a přimhouřil oči. Veterinář už na nic nečekal. Skalpelem opatrně rozšířil díru po kulce v rameni. Zvíře sebou bolestně škublo, ale dál se nebránilo. Věřilo mu.  
Deaton popadl pinzetu a s ní zajel hluboko do rány. Nahmatal kulku, a co nejopatrněji jí vytáhl. Důkladně si jí začal prohlížet. Pak se obrátil k vlkovi: „Jsem rád, že jsi se vrátil domů, i když v mizerném stavu…“  
Scott už konečně ulehl do postele, když se mu rozdrnčel mobil. Rychle ho nahmatal na nočním stolku a přijal hovor. Po zamručení, že slyší se ve sluchátku ozval Deatonův hlas.  
„Scotte, promiň, že tě ruším, ale tohle je důležitý.“  
„Jde o toho vlka? Je na tom zle?“  
„O vlka jde, ale nejdřív se tě musím na něco zeptat. Kde je Derek?“ Scotta tahle otázka zaskočila.  
„No co vím, tak odjel s Carou někam pryč z města. Už to budou tři měsíce. Ale kam to mi neřekl.“  
„Scotte, vím, že jsi nový alfa, ale měl by si vědět, kde se nacházejí tvoje bety!“ vyčítal mu emisar.  
„Ale no tak. Dereka znáš mnohem líp než já. Tak bys měl vědět, že není jen tak ledajaká beta. Ten se mi nebude svěřovat, kam jde.“  
„Ano Scotte to mi je jasný, ale co nechápu je, jak jsi nemohl poznat jednu ze svých bet, když jsi ji nesl v náručí?“ zvýšil hlas doktor.  
„Cože, o čem to mluvíte?“ naprosto nechápal mladý alfa.  
„Ten vlk, který ti vběhl pod kola, to nebyl obyčejný vlk… je to Derek.“


End file.
